


Counterparts

by ShiTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU Autobot femmes are on a mission. With so few mechs, they'll need to travel to an alternate universe to get sparked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autobot Fun

_(AU universe)_

'You have your mission, ladies,' Prime announced, looking at the three femmes standing before her.

'We will not fail you, Prime,' Prowl insisted in a monotone voice. The black and white police femme stood tall and ridged, ignoring her noisy bondmate behind her.

'Not fair. I still think I should be the one to do this,' Jazz whined, pouting at the 2IC.

'It will go smoother if I go, Jazz. My male counterpart will be too difficult to seduce in such a short period of time,' Prowl explained.

'I doubt we'll have a problem with that,' Sideswipe grinned, sharing a look with her golden twin sister.

'We will be back soon,' Sunstreaker turned to look at the femme medic standing behind her.

'Oh, I'm sure you two will have lots of fun,' Ratchet announced, looking put off and annoyed.

'Is our little nursy jealous?' Sideswipe chuckled, darting behind the medic to place a kiss on her neck.

'No, I'm not jealous!' Ratchet insisted, glaring at her lovers.

'You are the only one for me, Ratchet,' Sunstreaker stated, taking the medic into her arms and swallowing her protests with a deep kiss.

'Dang... now I'm horny. Do you have to go now, Prowler?' Jazz pleaded with her bondmate.

'Yes. These devices are still in the test stages, so we're not quite sure how long you will have,' Wheeljack handed the watch-shaped devices to Prowl and the twins.

'These transport bands should teleport you directly into the alternate Autobot base... as long as there are no major glitches,' Wheeljack grimaced behind her mask, hoping for the best.

The twins eyed the metal bands around their wrists, knowing too much was at stake to back out now. Still, what if they exploded? This was Wheeljack's invention after all. Percy and Skyfire did help, so maybe they were safe enough.

Prowl drew in a breath before giving the order to activate the devices. The others watched in awed silence as three of their crew members (and mates) vanished into thin air.

'Jackie, weren't their alternate male selves suppose to appear in the same room as us?' Jazz asked after several long minutes.

'Oh dear... I think I might have been a little off on the calculations,' Wheeljack mumbled aloud, fumbling with a datapad.

'INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Decepticon spies in the base!' Red Alert's shrill voice blared out of the speakers.

'Looks like we found them!' Jazz grinned cheerfully, practically skipping out of the room.

* * *

'This isn't the the science wing,' Sides announced, hauling her golden sister of a pile of now-crushed boxes.

'Wheeljack's calculations must have been off. It should not be too difficult to locate our targets and achieve our goals,' Prowl commented, manually over-riding the lock on the storage-room door.

'That has to be the geekiest way of saying we're gonna jump a bot's frame and make some sparklings,' the red twin giggled.

'This isn't a vacation, Sideswipe. We have to assure the survival of our race. Unfortunately, with the mech population driven close to extinction by the Decepticons, we now have to resort to the use of... alternative methods,' the 2IC frowned, stepping into the empty hallway.

'Yeah, yeah. Come on, Sunny. Let's go medic hunting!' Sides grinned, transforming into her alt mode and driving off down the hallway.

'Whatever,' Sunny sighed, before following her twin.

'Wait, you two... Figures,' Prowl rubbed her helm and started walking toward the command rooms.

First things first, inform Prime about the mission... then find Jazz. (the second part made her cringe)

* * *

A peek into the med bay revealed that the doctor was not around, but First Aid did stutter and stare at them when they asked where he was.

'Re... Rec room. That way,' the young apprentice gaped at the sexy femmes in the doorway.

Blowing a kiss, Sides backed out the door, smirking at the red flush on the little medic's cheeks.

'Isn't First Aid just adorable as a mech? I wonder what Bluestreak looks like,' Sides chatted cheerfully as she walked down the hallway next to Sunny.

'Probably as annoying as usual,' Sunny grumbled, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

'Oh, lighten up. But I wonder...' Sides grinned, glancing at her sister.

'What?'

'Who will be on top?' Sides darted out of the way of her sister's fist and ran down the hall.

(after all, Sunny pretty much topped both her sister and their medic lover in the berth... but perhaps it would be different with the male Ratchet)

* * *

The alarm on his door rang, announcing a visitor on the other side.

~Must be Prowl.~

'Come in, Prowl,' Optimus called, optics still focused on the ever growing stack of papers and datapads scattering his desktop. They were multiplying, Prime was sure of it.

Footsteps entered the room and stopped in front of his desk.

'Oh good, I've been wanting to ask you...' Optimus looked up and nearly fell off his chair. A pretty black and white femme stood ridged in front of him, staring at him with deep blue optics.

'Prime, the matter I need to speak with you about is most urgent,' the femme announced.

'Of course... uh, but first, perhaps you could introduce yourself,' Optimus tried not to stutter as he gestured for her to sit down. After all, it had been a long time since any of the Ark crew had had a femme aboard.

'I am Prowl, second in command of the Autobot army. I am from another universe,' the femme settled into her seat and stared at him.

'... ... ...'

'I realize this is difficult to believe, Prime. However, it is completely true. In our world, we have only a handful of mechs. The rest of us, Autobots and Decepticons alike, are female. It has been decided that the only way to end our war is to produce sparklings. Since most of the Decepticons are femmes as well, they will not be able to harm a sparkling (femme coding prevents them from harming sparklings). That is why we are here,' Prowl explained, looking calm and collected.

'... I see...'

* * *

'You're the twins? No fraggin' way!' Jazz stared at the sexy duo standing in the middle of the rec room.

'Yes, fraggin' way,' Sides grinned back, red servo propped on her hip plates.

'What...how?' the saboteur rebooted his optics. Nope, still seeing femmes that looked like the front-liner twins.

'Prowl's here too. Femme Prowl. Do us a favour and interface her until she can't think straight,' Sides sighed, throwing an arm over her face dramatically. Sunny just huffed at her sister's antics.

'Prowl is a femme...' Jazz felt his processor jolt.

~Femme Prowler... damn, that could be really sexy. I wonder what she looks like. Police car mod, sexy headlights... calm and collected...~

'Where do I find her?' Jazz begged, sending a pleading look at the twins.

The pair exchanged a knowing look.

'She's likely talking to Prime. Informing him about the mission,' Sunny stated, looking bored... bored and sexy as hell!

'Prime, got it!' Jazz transformed and raced out of the room.

'Watch where you're driving or I'll plant a wrench up your tailpipes!' a gruff voiced yelled. The twins perked up as the owner of the voice walked into the rec. room moments later.

'We're here to sex you up, Doctor,' Sideswipe announced when medic's blue optics landed on them.

'...'

CRASH!

'Sideswipe!' Sunny's shriek echoed the room.

* * *

Jazz darted into Prime's office the moment the door opened. Inside was a vision of loveliness that couldn't compare to any other. A queen, a femme-bot extraordinaire, a Goddess!

'Jazz,' the femme Prowl commented.

Optimus shook his head, noticing that his top saboteur's optics were glued to the femme's headlights.

'Jazz,' the femme Prowl's stern voice commented again, raised slightly in annoyance.

Jazz jolted in shock and looked up at the firm face-plates of the femmebot standing before him with her arms now crossed over her chest.

'Sorry bout that, beautiful!' the mech flirted shamelessly.

'Let's just get this over with,' Prowl sighed, taking the mech by the arm and pulling him out of the office. She paused to give her regards to the Prime before dragging the willing and very male Jazz down the hallway.

* * *

'First Aid,' Ratchet's optics onlined to the familiar face of his assistant.

'Scans indicate that you are operating at normal levels, Ratchet,' the younger mech commented, stepping back as his mentor sat up with a groan.

'Better run that scan again, cause I thought I saw a femme set of those blasted, trouble-making twins,' the medic groaned, rubbing his helm.

'Surprise!' a slim, red body plopped herself down on his lap with a grin.

'Sideswipe?' Ratchet stared at the femme in shock.

'Yep. And Sunny-kins!' the red twin giggled.

'Don't call me Sunny,' the golden femme growled, taking a seat next to Ratchet and staring at him intensely.

'Don't mind her, she's just grouchy cause she won't get to top,' the red femme jumped to her feet and darted away before her sister could hit her.

Ratchet rebooted his optics and felt a migraine coming on.

* * *

'So, we have to interface so you can get preggers?'

Prowl sighed, noting that the male Jazz had a very goofy grin on his face-plates.

'So, you and your femme Jazz are bonded?' the saboteur asked, noticing that his soon-to-be berth partner was looking a tad anxious.

'Yes. Most of the femmes in my universe, both Autobot and Decepticon, are bonded in pairs or trines,' Prowl answered, glad to get off the subject of interfacing for 5 astro-seconds.

'Alternate universes... crazy,' Jazz poured two cubes of high grade and offered the first to his new lady-friend.

'Yes,' Prowl agreed, sipping her cube. The pair sat in silence, waiting for the tension to ease.

'I've never... with a mech before,' Prowl admitted, tapping her fingertips on her now-empty cube.

'Really?' Jazz perked up with pride, setting the cubes aside.

'In order to do this... with you... I will need to be in control,' the police car commented, looking embarrassed.

'Anything you want, beautiful,' Jazz tried hard not to grin as he laid himself down on the berth, waiting for the sexy femme to have her way with him.

'Complete control, Jazz,' Prowl warned, reaching behind her back.

'Crystal clear, lovely lady,' Jazz promised, holding his hands out before him, palms up in a gesture of good will.

'CLICK!'

Jazz rebooted his optics and stared in shock at the statis-cuffs around his wrists. Femme Prowl shook her head at him when he tried to pull his hands apart, before settling herself onto his lap.

'As I said, Jazz... complete control,' Prowl whispered, pressing the mech's cuffed hands above him.

'Now, don't move. I'm in charge here,' purred the femme.

* * *

'Mmmmm... our Ratchet is going to be so jealous,' Sideswipe mumbled between kisses.

Ratchet groaned, torn between kissing the red twin and nuzzling the gold twin. Three rounds and they looked like they'd be up for more. No sleep tonight, especially not with Sunstreaker yanking him back down. He had barely an astro-click to wonder if HIS twins were this amorous in bed before they got back to more pleasurable things.

* * *

'Congratulations. You're all sparked,' First Aid smiled warmly, having finally gotten over his shock at meeting REAL femmes.

'Thank you, First Aid. This mission was a success,' Prowl announced, getting to her feet.

'And fun. It was lots and lots of fun!' Sideswipe commented, hugging Ratchet. Her twin just nodded in agreement, taking the opportunity to drag Ratchet away from her twin and into a deep, passionate kiss.

'But now it is time to return home,' Prowl stated, saluting the Prime.

'Have a safe journey,' Optimus smiled behind his face-mask.

'Prowler... I won't forget you,' Jazz promised, finally catching the femme's optics.

'Thank you, Jazz,' Prowl whispered, giving him a rare smile.

Shaking her helm, the femme 2IC turned off her optics and pressed the return code into the wrist device (really, Jackie needed to name them soon).

'Welcome home, Prowlie,' a familiar voice greeted her as her onlined her optics.

'It's good to be home,' Prowl smiled, letting her mate pull her into a tight embrace.

'Hello Nurse!'

'Sideswipe!' Ratchet yelped, barely avoiding being tackled to the ground by her overly excitable mate.

'Ratchet,' Sunstreaker whispered, drawing her lover close and kissing her passionately.

'Hey, leave some for me!'

'I take it the mission was a success,' Prime commented, ignoring the noisy group to focus on her 2IC.

'It was,' Prowl admitted, enjoying the way her lover's servos ghosted over her chest-plates in wonder.

'That is good, very good,' Prime smiled behind her mask before leaving her officers to catch up with each other.

...the end... of this chapter anyway.


	2. Decepticon Time

'You've failed me again, Starscream!' Megatron's booming voice could be heard throughout the Nemesis.

'I'm sorry, my lord. It was not... my fault,' the seeker tried to reason, only to be shoved hard into the floor again by angry, grey servos.

'MEGATRON!' a high pitched shriek echoed the hallways and made every ruthless Decepticon in the base jump. Wide-eyed, the Decepticon bridge crew could only stare in wonder as a pretty, multi-coloured seeker femme marched through the doorway, followed by two more seekers (one blue, one purple).

'Skywarp, find Thundercracker. TC find Skywarp. The Autobots will not win this battle!' the multi-coloured seeker announced over her shoulder to the other two seeker femmes. The pair bowed before their trine leader, then the purple femme grabbed the blue and teleported away.

Still the centre of attention, the femme seeker turned to face the Decepticon crew with furious intent.

'Megatron, I've come for your sparkling!' the femme shrieked, pointing a long blue finger at the Decepticon overlord.

Soundwave tilted his helm curiously, probing at the femme's mind. What he found made him freeze in shock, optics wide behind his visor.

'What nonsense are you shrieking, female!' Megatron released Starscream and strode over to the femme, glaring down at her.

'You heard me. I demand that you impregnate me with your sparkling!' the femme announced, arms crossed over her ample chest. Her golden optics glared back with the same intensity as their leader's.

'Query: You are femme Starscream from an alternate dimension, yes?' Soundwave spoke up.

The colourful femme shot a look of disdain at the blue mech.

'You must be Soundwave. Creepy boot-licking mindreader,' the seeker femme grumbled the last bit under her breath.

'A femme... ME?' Starscream jerked to his pedes and stared at the femme, sizing her up.

'They are practically identical,' Frenzy whispered to his brother.

'Yeah, except the new Starscream is HOT. Do you see the size of her chest? Definitely a D,' Rumble grinned, making boob motions toward his own chest.

Femme Starscream instinctively covered her chest and glared at the twins, face-plates flushed red at the remarks.

'Keep your optics to yourselves, runts! Or so help me, I will gouge them out of your little heads,' femme Starscream hissed defensively.

'I'm in LOVE!' the cassette twins laughed, pretending to swoon.

* * *

'Look, we found Skywarp first,' a pretty voice announced as two femmes dropped out of the sky and landed on the rec room table in front of the purple seeker.

'Damn,' Skywarp whistled at the sight, optics greedily taking in the femmes towering over him.

'Now to find Thundercracker. Have fun TC!' the purple femme laughed, squeezing the other femme's aft and kissing her on the cheek.

Skywarp grinned when the blue femme yelped at the grope and glared after the other femme who had teleported away.

'Looks like it's just you and me, sexy,' Skywarp growled, ravishing the femme with his optics.

'I'm Thundercracker,' the femme suddenly announced, folding her arms over her chest.

'Uh... what?' the purple seeker tried to process the words.

'From another dimension. The seeker that was with me was my bondmate Skywarp... and Starscream's trying to seduce Megatron right now,' the blue seeker femme informed him.

'I'm a femme? TC's a femme? Starscream too?' Skywarp tried to think, but everything was spinning in his processor.

'I need you to... er...' the blue seeker suddenly looked uncomfortable, her optics shifting around the mostly empty rec room (naturally, the triple changers were shooting her looks that made her want to curl up on her berth and scream).

'You need me to what?' Skywarp asked, focusing on the femme TC again.

'Um... give me a sparkling,' TC slipped off the table and stood in front of him, optics lowered in embarrassment.

'But, I don't have a sparkling...' Skywarp felt his optics widen as what the femme was asking for hit him like a cannon shot to the face.

'Me and you... you and me... like together... making sparklings?' Skywarp stared at the femme in shock as she nodded.

'Thank you PRIMUS!' the purple seeker laughed aloud, scooping the smaller femme into his arms and teleporting directly to his personal rooms.

* * *

'Oooh, I found you. I shoulda known you'd be doing something boring during your off shift,' a cute voice announced, startling Thundercracker from his datapad.

The blue seeker glanced around his room, but didn't see anyone. Shaking his helm, he went back to reading his datapad, only to have a delicate purple hand snatch it away.

'Skywaaaarp,' Thundercracker groaned, turning to look behind him.

'Yes,' the pretty purple femme behind him smiled, waving the datapad in front of her face.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

'Wait!' TC gasped, spread out on the berth under the larger seeker.

'For what? You said you needed a sparkling,' Skywarp frowned down at the femme version of his best friend. Weird to think they were lovers in another universe, but maybe his Thundercracker would make an interesting berth-mate too.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

The scream from next door made the pair turn and stare at the wall.

'I guess Thundercracker met femme Skywarp,' the purple seeker grinned, pulling the femme TC with him into his arms. In a flash, the room was empty.

* * *

'Oof!'

'TC!' Sky threw herself into her lover's arms when she appeared with the male Skywarp.

'What happened?' TC looked over at the freaked out blue seeker staring at them from the floor.

'Chill, TC... er, Thundercracker. I can explain. These two are like me and you from another dimension and they need us to give them sparklings,' Skywarp tried to explain, only to receive an even more confused look from the male seeker on the ground.

'You are so cute as a mech, TC!' Sky insisted, cuddling closer to her slightly taller blue lover.

'I'm surrounded by idiots,' TC groaned, throwing a helpless look at her counterpart.

Despite his shock, Thundercracker had to agree with the seeker femme.

* * *

Megatron tightened his fists while the rest of the Decepticons took bets on which Starscream would snap first. The pair were heatedly arguing over... well, everything.

'Enough! Get back to work!' the Decepticon commander finally roared, jolting his soldiers out of their lust-filled antics. Taking a wing in each servo, Megatron dragged both protesting Starscreams out the door.

* * *

'Wow. This is sooo awkward,' a familiar voice broke through the haze of recharge. Starscream onlined her optics and frowned at her trinemates standing next to the berth.

'I'm trying to sleep. Go be loud somewhere else,' the Air Commander grumbled, turning over and cuddling against the firm body of...

'Aaaaaaaaaa!'

'What the slag?' male Starscream sat up, looking around the room in confusion. A nauseated look crossed over his faceplace when he noticed who he'd been cuddling up to.

The two Starscreams exchanged an exasperated look over the grey body sleeping between them and silently agreed to blame the high grade. After all, it wasn't everyday that you woke up snuggled close to Megatron after a night of intense, three-way interfacing.

'Starscream, we have to leave,' TC commented, optics averted. Skywarp didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was still staring in shock at the unexpected threesome.

'Wow, Star. I knew you were a sex kitten, but I didn't think you'd ever frag yourself,' the purple seeker announced with awe.

Femme Starscream just glared at her trinemate as she struggled to find her spark cover. Trust her old scrapheap of a leader to just throw something important across the room in a fit of lust. Hmmm... it didn't fit. Oh!

'This must be yours.'

Male Starscream grabbed the spark cover and quickly put it back in place, aware that he and his counterpart had been exposing themselves to the other seekers in the room.

'You're leaving now?' Starscream asked, watching the femmes gather at the door to Megatron's chambers.

'We got what we needed,' femme Starscream sneered, taping the modified teleportation device on her wrist. The three seeker vanished, leaving Starscream with his snoring commander.

'You'd better not have gotten me sparked too, old mech,' the air commander glared at his leader before heading back to his own room.

The End

* * *

**Extra: Soundwave's Turn**

_(What if Starscream had approached Soundwave instead?)_

'Soundwave! I demand you impregnate me,' the femme shrieked, striding forward to stand in front of the stunned mind reader.

'Query: What?'

'You're the mind reader, figure it out,' the seeker femme glared up at the tapedeck.

'Femme Starscream,' Soundwave's processor whirred, clicked,then blanked out.

'Wow. I've never seen boss bot faint before,' Frenzy whispered to his brother.

'Oh for crying out loud,' femme Starscream snarled, tapping her high-heeled pede in irritation.

*** The Real End ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Starscream's "modifications," the male Decepticons did not trade places with their counterparts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the femmes are far more ahead relationship-wise. This little adventure causes the mechs to wonder what relationships with each other could really be like.


End file.
